Unscripted Love
by Pinnk
Summary: OCEdge
1. Meetings

At the Mohegan Sun, a young, beautiful brunette walked down the hall looking for the divas locker room. Her name was Madison Cagle. She had shoulder length brown pin straight hair, brown eyes, she was 5'7, and weighed in at 160 lbs. She just had a meeting with Vince McMahon, with him telling her that she got the job opening to be the new diva. While she walked down the hall, she felt nervousness surround her, because she started in an hour. She had to find the divas locker room and fast!

" Hey," she heard a female voice behind her yell, " Wait up." So she turned around. _"I don't know anybody here, so who can be calling me?" _When she turned around she saw none other than Trish Stratus sprinting toward her. When Trish caught up to her, she asked

"Hey! Aren't you the new diva? I'm Trish, what's your name?"

" Hey," _Wow! Trish Stratus is standing in front of me!_ "Yea, I'm the new diva here. My name is Madison Cagle. And can you please help me find the divas locker room?"

" Sure. I was just headed there. Come on." Trish replied sweetly, but bubbly.

A few minutes later, they arrived to the divas locker room. Nobody was in there when they arrived.

" Thanks a lot, I was walking around for like, 10 min. looking for it."

"Oh, no problem hun. Ok, while your getting settled in, I might as well tell you who to hang out with and who are jackasses. Ok, first off, Stacy, Candice, Torrie, and Lita are all bitches. (sorry all Stacy, Candice, Torrie, and Lita fans) Victoria is really cool. Out of the guys, all of them are really cool. None of them are like, jackasses." Trish said in what seemed like 1 breath. ' Well I got to go, but if you need anything, I'll be getting my make up done. Just ask somebody where it is. Well I guess I'll see ya later."

" Aight, Bye Trish. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye."

" Bye."

"_Uggghhhhh… What am I going to wear tonight." _she had a match against Victoria in less than an hour. After looking through her suit case for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only 20 min., she finally settled on short pink shorts and a bikini top like shirt. _" well I have a match in 10 min. Might as well go to gorila position." _she thought nervously as she walked to gorila position.

( A/N: advice. Like it? Hate it? Should I go on? Should I stop? You tell me!)


	2. First Match

Madison waited nervously, but patiently at gorila, until her match started. While she was waiting, someone roughly bumped into her.

" Oh, i'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you up." a deep voice replied while sticking his hand out to help her up, which she gladly excepted.

" It's alright." Madison had a hard time getting it out because her idol was standing infront of her. None other than Edge. a.k.a. Adam Copeland.

" Hey my name's Adam. You must be the new diva. Madison right?"

" Ye.. Yea... my name's Madison. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan!" she replied sort of nervously.

" Well that nice to know. It's always a pleasure to meet my fans." he replied with a wink while she blushed. " Do you have a match coming up?" he asked sweetly while looking in her eyes.

" Yea, I have a match against Victoria. It comes up in about 5 min. and i am really nervous!"

" Yea, i remember my first match in the WWE. I was really nervous. But once you get out there, it's an experience of a life time!"

" Yea. Hopefully I don't mess up out there."

"Nah you won't, but if you happen to mess up, just go with the flow of it. If ya get what i'm saying."

"Yea, I get it. Well my match is about to start, so I guess i'll see you later. It was a pleasure meeting you."

" It was a pleasure meeting you too. Good luck with your match. Oh... a couple of us are going out after the show. Wanna go?"

" Sure. c ya then."

"bye"

_" I just met my favorite superstar ad now i'm going out with him, and some more superstars. This is going to be an intresting night!" _Madison thought excidedly. As soon as that thought was over, her entrance theme hit, Enter Sandman by Metallica. " Making her way to the ring, making her in ring debut, Star!" Lilian Garcia announced with enthusiasm. Madison made her way down to the ring with a huge smile on her face. "And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria!" She did her usual routine getting into the ring by jumping over the top rope.

" Come on bitch. You think you can beat me? I'm a former women's champion." as soon as Victoria said that, Madison gave a quick jab to the face. Then Victoria hit her right back. After about ten right hands each, Madison kicked her in the midsection and performed a perfect Twist of Fate, picked her up by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. Just as she was gonna do a clothesline, Victoria put her foot up and kicked her in the face knocking Madison down. She went for the cover but only got a 2 count. Madison quickly got up and delivered a left hand to the former women's champion, bounced off the ropes, and performed a swinging ddt for the 3 count. " And your winner, Star!" (a/n: sorry if the match wasn't good. i'm not that good at writing matches) When she got to the back she was greeted by a smiling Adam.

"That was awesome. I loved your match. Congragulations on your first win!"

" Thanks," she replied with a huge smile of appretiation on her face.

" Are you still up to going to the club tonight?"

" Yea, totally. I need a night out."

"Ok, cool. Do you need a ride?"

" uhhhh... sure."

"Ok, cool. Well we're gonna leave right after the show. You should go get ready. It's 10:30 now, so I guess i'll c ya around 11:30. What's your room number this way I can go up and get you."

" 203"

"Cool, my room is right next to yours. Mine is 204. Well c ya lata."

"K, c ya in an hour."

( tell me what you think. Read and Review!)


	3. The club

_"Come on Madison, you have to have something in here." _Madison thought unpatiently, while looking through her suitcase. She wanted to look perfect when she went out with some of the WWE superstars. She had only an hour to get her hair, make up, and outfit ready before Adam came to pick her up. After searching for 10 minutes, she fially found the perfect outfit. It consisted of a tight, lowrise, denim miniskirt and a light pink tank top. She wore her hair down with loose curls surrounding her face and a pair of black 4 inch stilettos. She wore black eyeliner, pink lipgloss, and some mascara. After looking in the mirror one last time, there was a loud knock at the door. Madison excidedly went and opened the door.

" Hey Adam!" Madison said happily while staring at him. _"Adam looks hot!" _thought Madison. He was wearing a white and blue striped, button up shirt with two of the buttons opened at the top, faded jeans, a pair of white Nike shox, and his short blonde hair went neatly over his shoulders. " You look great."

" Thanks, so do you." He gave her one of his infamous smiles showing most of his teeth.

" So where is the club exacly and who's all going?" Madison asked while getting her purse off the table and heading out the door with Adam.

" It's about 20 minutes away. And Dave, Paul, Amy, Shelton, and some others." he replied while stepping into the car.

"Cool. I like the rental. It's awesome." the car was a blue Ford Mustang.

" Thanks. Mustangs are my favorite type of cars."

" Yeah, Mustangs are pretty cool. Can I turn the radio on?" Madison asked about 5 minutes. into the drive.

" Yea that's fine. I have a cd case in the back if you want." he said with a toothy grin

" Ok." as soon as she opened up the case, she found the cd she wanted to listen to. The Black Album by Metallica. She popped it in the cd player and turned it to her favorite song. Enter Sandman. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent except for some small talk here and there.

" Well this is it." Adam said as he got out of the car with Madison. Madison looked at the building and smiled.

" I haven't been to a bar in ages! I really need some winding down time." Adam chuckled.

" Well, you won't get that much winding down time tonight. We are gonna party all night." Adam said as he laughed again, but this time Madison laughed too.

" Well let's go inside! I can't wait to have a cold beer!" Madison exclaimed as she ran inside with Adam right behind her. As soon as she went in, she saw everybody from the WWE. She saw Christy, Trish, Dave ( Batista), Paul (hhh), Ric Flair and plenty more.

" What do you want to drink?" Adam asked her as she got to the bar. " I'll pay for you"

" Are you sure? I got it."

" Yea, i'm positive."

" Ok, thanks alot. I want a Budweiser."

" Woah.. I never really seen a beautiful girl like you drink a beer. Girls will drink like Taquilla or something stronger."

" Well i'm not like other girls." Madison said as she looked up and winked at Adam. She made her way over to the dance floor and started dancing when laffy taffy came on by D4L.

Madison yelled over to Adam who was at the bar, " Come on, lets dance!"

"uuhhhh, I don't dance." Adam said embarrased

" Oh come on you big baby." she said while gabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Dat laffy taffy candy gurl

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy

I'm lookin fa mrs.bubble gum  
I'm mr.chik-o-stick  
I wanna (dun dun dunt)oh  
Cuz you so thick  
Gurlz call me Jolly Rancher  
Cuz i stay so hard  
You can suck me for a long time  
oh my god!  
Gurl dis aint no dance flo  
Dis a candy sto  
And im really geeked up  
And i got mo dro  
I pop I roll  
Its all i know  
Its da summer time  
but yo laffy taffy got me swoleoh  
Gone get looseoh  
Gone get lowoh  
Dont be shy  
I'm faybo oh  
I kno you wanna ride  
you a star and it shows  
what's hannanin whats up whats up lets go lets go lets go

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x)

Cum on trick cum on trick  
Here go Mr. chocolate  
I like da way you break it down  
Waddle, stop you watchin me  
Laffy taffy i'm likin dis  
Big ol a you shakin b  
close yo mouth and dont say s  
bend on ova and hit a split  
work dat pole and work it well  
stacks on deck, yo ankles swell  
gurl let me touch ya  
i will neva tell  
security gaurd dont scare nobody  
damn right i touched dat h  
all da money just hit da flo  
D4L im ready to go  
h cant even shake no mo  
dey tired out  
lets ride out  
b you wanna go  
den she can go  
she get in my car  
i aint playin no mo  
start movin on my Faybo  
b she probably already kno  
let me see dat laffy taffy  
(dun dun dunt)

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x)

say baby gurl  
a wat u gon do  
i got a hundred 1s  
i wanna po on you  
just keep dat a shakin  
and i keep tippin you  
while i sit back lik a playa  
and sip dat grey goose  
feelin all loose  
cuz gurl you on yo job  
you got my d hard  
da way you touch dem toez  
workin dem micros  
on da stilletos  
you made it skeet skeet skeet  
lik a water hoezcandy gurl  
got me goin in my pocket  
pullin out mo dough  
let da waitress kno i need to order  
five hundred mo  
you besta believe lata on we headed 2 da mo  
so gone and pack dem bags  
and lets mothafin go  
im waitin on yo fine a  
at da front doe  
gurl you don kno  
ima toss da laffy taffy  
toss it flip it and slap it  
bust a couple of nuts  
and get right back at it

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x)

When the song was over they were both really out of breath.

" So did you have fun dancing?"

" I actually did have fun." he replied.

" Good. Well i'm going to get my drink."

" That sounds like a good idea." he said as he followed her back to the bar.

About 2 hours later, Madison found herself sprawled out on her bed in her hotel suite with a major headache. Adam and her were dancing and drinking the whole night. Tomorrow she was supposed to go and hang out with him. They were going to spend the entire day getting to know eachother. She copuldn't wait! _" I hope tommorow goes ok," _she prayed to herself as she layed there. _" I guess i'll have to wait and see."_

A/N: Hope u liked it and sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't that good. I've been really busy so i didn't really have time to make a good chapter. :( Well R and R!


	4. Kisses

Disclaimer: I didn't make 1 of these thingy's in my other chapters so imma make 1 now. Sadly, I don't own anybody from the WWE. The only person I own is Madison!

**_"Ring, Ring, Ring"_** was the sound that could be heard from inside Madison's hotel room. **_" OMG, what time is it?"_** she wondered while looking over at the clock. It said 9 o'clock in big red letters. She picked up the telephone, without looking at caller id, really pissed that someone would wake her up at this time.

" Hello." she said in a _"I'm not in a good mood"_ tone.

" Hey Maddy, its Adam. As soon as she heard his voice she totally forgot that she was pissed because someone woke her up.

" What's up? Sorry for waking you up this early, I just wanted to ask you what you wanted to do today."

" I seriously have no idea how you could be so perky when you probably have a hangover. Anyway, I don't care what we do today, uhhhhhh... what about we get some breakfast and then we could go to the mall, and then we could go see a movie!" she replied.

" Alrighty then that sounds good to me. What time do you want to go get breakfast?"

" I'll meet you at your room in 30 minutes. Bye"

" Alright, see you soon." he said as he hung up. "_Well i better get dressed. I have to meet Adam in 30 minutes"_ She got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she go done she brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair straight. Her outfit she picked out consisted of a denim mini skirt and a pink tank top that said Abercrombie in blue letters across it. With 5 minutes to spare she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Adam's room. When she reached his door,she slowly knocked.

" Coming."

" Take your time Adam." as she said that Adam opened the door".

" Hey babe how are you?" Adam asked while letting her in. _" OMG! Did he just call me baby?"_

" I'm doing fine, and yourself?" she asked while she sat down on the edge of the bed.

" I'm doing fine. you ready to go?" he asked

" Sure am." As they walked out to the car, Madison started thinking about how it would be to be Adam's girlfriend. But her thoughts were interupted when he asked where she wanted to go first.

" So, do you want to catch a movie first or do you want to look around in the mall?" Adam asked while they got into the car.

" Well lets go to the mall first then we can go catch a movie."

" Ok, sounds good to me." he replied as they sped away in his silver 350 Z. About 5 minutes into the drive, she heard on the radio the cast of Wild 'N Out would be at the mall signing autographs.

" OMG, Adam! We have to go see them. I know some of the them, like Affion Crockett (an: he is soooo fine!), Katt Williams, Spanky Hayes, Rasika Mathur, and some other people. They're awesome!" she said happily.

" No problem! I love that show! It's awesome."

" I know! Affion is soooo fine" she laughed as Adam felt jealousy overwhelm him.

" Yeah well Rasika ain't that bad looking either." Now it was Madison's turn to be flooded by jealousy, but didn't let it show.

" We're here." Adam said as he got out of the car.

" Hell yea! I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen or talked to them for 2 years. I hope they recognise me. I'm going to stand in line and when it's my turn i'm going to see if they say anything." As they entered the mall they seen a **_big_** crowd and figured it was for the autograph signing. Madison quickly ran up to the end of the of the line and waited patiently for Adam to catch up. They waited for about 30 minutes until they finally reached the table where the cast sat.

" Hey how are you hunny, whats your name?" Affion asked as Madison stood there shocked that he didn't remember her name.

" Well I was sort of hoping you would remember that." she said as she looked at a confused Affion. Finally, Rasika, who was sitting next to Affion, got really excited and said, while getting up and hugging her, " Maddy! You have changed so much."

" Madison!" Affion said as he got up and hugged her after Rasika."

" Yup it's me, but I still can't believe that you didn't remember me." Madison said pretending to pout.

" I'm sorry babe." he said in a flirtacious tone as he kept his arm around her shoulder. As soon as he did that, Adam cleared his throat because his presence was clearly forgotten.

" OMG, I am so sorry Adam! Guys this is Adam, Adam this is Affion, Rasika , and the rest of the guys are... Actually, where are the rest of the guys? Madison asked Rasika.

" Well they couldn't make it because ther flight got delayed, so they just stayed at Leonards place until we got back. Then they were going to leave."

" Oh, well what are you guys doing after the Autograph signing?" Madison asked as she Adam walked behind the table while Affion and Rasika went back to signing autographs.

" Probably nothing." said Rasika

" Oh, well why don't you come and hang out with me and Adam."

" Ok sounds good. Is that ok with you Affion?"

" Yea." After an hour more of signing, the crowd died down and they were on there way to go to a movie.

" So what movie do you want to see?" asked Adam

" Lets see Saw 2." replied Madison as everybody agreed. When they got there tickets and refreshments, they walked into the movie theater.

" Where you wanna sit?" asked Madison.

" Lets sit up front." Replied Adam, " Is that ok with you guys?" he asked Rasika and Affion. He got an answer of yes out of both of them. Madison sat down first followed by Adam, then Rasika, then Affion.

When the movie was over they headed out to the entrance of the movie theatre and said their goodbyes. Madison and Adam walked to the car without another word.

" So what do you want to do now? It's 5 o'clock."

" Lets go back to the hotel and get some room service."

" Ok sounds good to me." Adam said as he sped away without another word.

" Well who's room do you want to hang in?" asked Adam

" Lets go to your room." she said as they exited the car. When they got to his room, she plopped down on his bed and began looking through the movies, while Adam began ordering their food.

" What do you want?"

" Just get me pasta, no sauce."

**_Knock Knock Knock._** " I'll get that." replied Adam.

" That looks delicous!" said an excited Madison. After they ate, the movie started. They were going to watch 13 Ghosts.

" I love scary movies. The feeling when you get scared is undescribable." Madison laughed. Adam laughed along. 30 minutes into the movie, Madison got really scared and threw herself at Adam.

" Whoa tiger, calm down." Adam joked while Madison was still on him."

" Sorry, I didn't like that part." she laughed, as she and Adam locked eyes. Her laughing slowly died down and they just sat there staring at eachother until Adam leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss.

( A/N: r&r! PLEASE!)


End file.
